


Morgenstern vs. Lightwood

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a family man, Brief mention of blood/medical terms, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/M, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Valentine is a horrible person, doctor Magnus, lawyer Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec decides to take the case against Valentine Morgenstern to protect Clary. Many possible outcomes were on the table but certainly not this one. Did Alec win and if so, what are the consequences?(This is the oneshot describing the situation mentioned in Chapter 4 of The Sound of Your Voice in the 5+1 Malec AU series.)





	Morgenstern vs. Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does contain mentions of homophobic language and violence so please be careful when reading.

“You know, he doesn’t have to do this. I don’t expect him to do this just because I’m dating you. I appreciate it, but I don’t want him to force himself into this. It could ruin his career. Do you think he’ll convince them? I know he’s good at this, but what if they-”

“Clary, breathe, please,” Jace said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. “Alec loves his family which you are apart of now. He would still do this even if you said no. And he’s not good, he’s the best. Everything will be okay.” 

Muffled raised voices could be heard behind Alec’s office door. He was in a meeting with Robert, Luke, another detective, the current prosecutor, and the presiding judge. It was clear that Alec’s voice was dominating the conversation which was not surprising. 

Maryse paced the hall outside the office while Jace and Clary sat on one of the couches. “Jace is right, Clary. Alec will stop at nothing to protect those that he loves. He knows how important it is to you to see your father-

“Please don’t call him that,” Clary cut in sharply.

“I’m sorry. We all want justice here and Alec will see to it that Valentine Morgenstern ends up in prison where he belongs. I promise you.” Maryse walked over and sat down next to her as Alec’s office door opened. Robert stormed out first down the hall without acknowledging anyone which was a good sign. 

“Thank you for understanding this situation and for coming here to this meeting, your honor. I ensure you will not regret this decision,” Alec announced as he shook the judge’s hand. 

“I have full confidence in that, Mr. Lightwood. I look forward to hearing your case presentation in chambers next week. Good luck.” 

Alec nodded to him as he led the judge and other lawyer out of the office past the group sitting on the couch, not acknowledging them yet. Luke’s voice addressed the group as they watched Alec walk away. “Maryse, I know you told me that Alec is determined, but that kid is a shark. Even I was intimidated.” 

The three sitting on the couch laughed, but another voice beat them to the response. Alec walked up and patted Luke on the shoulder. “I appreciate that Luke, but I’m just doing my job which I need to get back to now that this is settled. With only a week to prepare, there’s no time to waste.” Alec offered Clary a small smile, turned back into his office, and shut the door. 

“That’s it, that’s all he’s going to say. He didn’t even let me thank him,” Clary said with shock written all over his face. 

“Alec already knows how grateful you are for him even trying to take the case. Right now, he has to focus. For the next week, he is going to be a monster and the only person he will want to see is Magnus so don’t worry. Alec’s got this,” Jace answered while pulling Clary closer again. 

Clary pulled out her phone. “Well, if I can’t thank Alec, I’m at least going to apologize to Magnus for making him live with that for awhile.” The other three laughed as she made the call. 

\---

Magnus was standing in the kitchen making chicken parmesan, one of Alec’s favorite meals. After Clary’s call earlier that day, he knew his boyfriend was going to need some cheering up. Even though everyone had full confidence in Alec and his record backed up that confidence, Alec still lacked belief in himself and would most likely spend the next few weeks questioning himself constantly.

The front door opening brought Magnus out of his thoughts which were confirmed by a sulking Alec who threw his briefcase on the counter and walked straight into Magnus’ arms. “Welcome home, darling. I take it you had a rough day.”

“You don’t have to pretend, Mags. I know someone must have called you,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ shoulder. He pressed a kiss into his boyfriend’s neck and lifted his head to peck Magnus on the lips. “Why do I do this to myself?’

“Because you are a kind, compassionate man who cares about his family and because you are the best person for this case. I’m proud of you, Alexander,” Magnus declared and lifted himself on his toes to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead.

“Have I told you that I love you?” 

“Not since you got home,” Magnus replied with a wink and another kiss. “I love you too and no matter what happens with this case, I always will so stop worrying. Now, go change into something comfortable, dinner is almost done.” 

Alec kissed Magnus’ temple. “Thank you, baby,” he whispered as he went off to their bedroom. 

\---

After a month of stressed and emotionally distant Alec, the trial was finally here. No matter the outcome, his family was just happy that this was soon to be over, especially Clary. Alec was already in the courtroom preparing while the family made their way through the courthouse. Clary bracketed by Jace and Luke, quickly followed by Maryse who had her hand in Magnus’ to calm him. Isabelle and Simon with them as well as Max who flew all the way home from his latest adventure in South Africa to support his big brother. To no one’s surprise, Robert was nowhere to be seen as he was still pouting from Alec taking this case. 

They opened the door to the correct courtroom and found seats behind Alec’s bench who was speaking to the court reporter. Alec had assumed his family would come to support him, but no one had told him that his little brother was coming home. When he turned back around, his eyes found quickly found his brother. “Max?!” he asked with excitement clear in his voice but attempting to keep his professional manner. 

Max was on his feet and making his way towards Alec in a second. “Hey big bro,” he said as he threw his arms around Alec who wouldn’t admit to having tears in his eyes. 

Alec cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders back to regain his harrowing courtroom persona. “What are you doing here?”

“Word on the street is that my big brother is about to win a huge case and I couldn’t miss that. Plus, this will definitely have an exciting end and I had to be here for that party,” Max said nonchalantly as Alec smiled. He then leaned in closer to his older brother for another small hug and whispered in Alec’s ear, “Also, Magnus called and said you’ve had a rough time with this one so I thought you could use some cheering up. I’m staying with you guys for the rest of the week before I head back.” 

The older Lightwood wore a huge grin as he pulled his brother back in for another hug, much warmer this time. They heard a scoff coming from the other lawyer’s bench, Jonathan Morgenstern was representing his father, Valentine Morgenstern. Alec knew that both Morgensterns were incredibly homophobic and he was going to use that to get under their skin which is why he released his brother from the hug and walked over to his boyfriend. He leaned over the railing separating them and pulled him in for a brief kiss. “Thank you for calling Max and for being here.” 

A small awe was heard from Izzy and Clary as Magnus smiled up at Alec who pressed another small kiss to his lips. “Of course, darling. Now go do your thing, you got this.” The two men were sharing another smile when the younger Morgenstern made his way across the room to throw his cup of coffee in the garbage. A whisper was heard as he crossed their path. 

“Faggot.”

Magnus immediately retracted at the word and Jace growled as he tried to stand. Alec pushed him back down into his seat with a stare that could’ve killed. “Do not react. Don’t give him that. I’ve heard worse.” Alec’s words were sharp enough to cut glass. Magnus and Maryse both tried to reach out for his hand, but Alec turned on his heel curtly and began reading through his notes again. 

Worried glances were shared throughout the family, but Max’s words reassured everyone. “Don’t worry guys. Alec was already prepared, but he is angry now too. That Morgenstern idiot just dug his own grave.” That brought on new smiles and confidence especially when Alec’s head turned back halfway and a slight smirk rested on his face. 

\---

“Order, order in the court,” the judge called out. The trial had been long and tedious. Both lawyers getting heated many times and needing to be reigned in. Both Morgensterns had made hideous comments toward Alec while Alec let them roll off his back as he hit harder with his words. It was clear Alec had won this case, but it was up to the jury at this point who had just returned from deliberation. 

Alec quickly sat and briefly glanced back at his family while taking a deep breath. Clary was visibly shaking and Luke was bubbling with anger after hearing the whole trial. Due to the stalking attempts from Valentine, Jocelyn had cut herself off from everyone besides Clary. She separated from Luke and left New York as soon as the charges came down. No one knew where she was for her own safety even though it broke Clary, she understood.

“Members of the jury, in the case of Valentine Morgenstern charged with stalking in the first degree and reckless endangerment in the first degree of ex-wife Jocelyn Fairchild, how do you find?” 

Alec held his breath and prayed that this would end here. This was the hardest case of his career and he knew that Clary and Luke needed this closure much more than he did. After a few seconds of silence, all Alec heard the only word he had needed to hear for weeks. 

“Guilty, on all counts.”

The courtroom filled with cheers while the judge called the room back to order. Alec approached the bench at the judge’s request, most likely to discuss the sentencing. After a few words and a handshake, Alec turned around and wore a huge grin directed at his family. However, his victorious moment was cut short.

A gunshot rang through the courthouse. 

Fear. Shock. Pain. His eyes flicked to Valentine Morgenstern who was being restrained by two guards as a gun fell from his hand. Alec briefly registered the screams as his ears were still ringing. Jace had jumped the gate and was at his side in an instant, hands on his stomach covering the wound telling him to hold on. The judge’s voice yelling out for an ambulance. As the room went darker and his breaths got more difficult, he felt a different hand in his hair and a whisper of an ‘I love you’ before his eyes fell shut. 

\---

Magnus had taken over the room, calling for Izzy to come assist and requesting all the medical supplies in the courthouse. He was taking vital signs and sending out orders to the people surrounding them. No matter the training or experience, nothing prepares a doctor to save the love of their life in the middle of a courtroom which is why Magnus has tears running down his face and his hands are shaking. 

One of the guards ran in with a full med kit and set it besides Magnus who started pulling out gauze and pressing in to Alec’s wound. The bullet went through his abdomen on the left side. Magnus knew that if they stopped the bleeding, it would most likely not be fatal but that did not stop the worry. “Isabelle, maintain pressure while I listen to his breath sounds.”

Izzy followed her orders and watched on as Magnus pulled a stethoscope from the thankfully well stocked med kit. “He’s tachycardic and his breath sounds are weak and fast.” Alec’s skin was quickly paling and his skin had a slick shine of sweat covering it. “He’s bleeding internally, it’s most likely a ruptured spleen. We need to get him to the hospital and into surgery before he loses too much blood.”

A painful cough was heard from Alec as he regained consciousness. “M-Mag..nus…” 

Magnus snapped his head up to meet Alec’s eyes as he ran a hand through his hair again. He placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s cool, sweaty forehead. “I’m right here, love. Don’t speak, okay, save your strength. Izzy and I are going to take care of you, everything is going to be just fine.” 

Alec let out another cough and tried to reach up to cup Magnus’ face, but his body didn’t have enough energy to do it. Magnus took his hand and kissed it before setting it back down on the ground. “...I-I love you...”

Magnus’ body shook as he heard Alec’s tone as if his boyfriend was trying to say goodbye. “Hey, none of that. You are going to be fine. You are not leaving me, Alexander, you hear me?”

A loud sob was heard from behind them which was coming from Maryse who was being held by Jace and Max. Magnus looked up to see Izzy’s makeup running down her face with tears as he assumed his face mirrored. Magnus was distracted from the emotions when the paramedics ran in to his side asking him and Izzy to step back. “Sir, let us take over. You need to step back.”

“No, we are both doctors, we are going to help. He is tachycardic and short of breath, he needs oxygen and fluids. Hang two liters wide open and get him on a monitor. We need to get him to an operating room as soon as possible,” Magnus ordered causing the paramedics to jump into motion. Within minutes, Alec was on a stretcher hooked up to wires and tubes being rolled into an ambulance. 

Magnus stopped at the ambulance doors and looked back at Alec’s family. All of them still in shock, tears in their eyes. Max was the one to speak up. “You go with him, Magnus. You can help them take care of him and Alec would want you with him. We will meet you at the hospital.” Magnus nodded in response as he hopped into the rig and shut the doors as they sped off down the street. 

\---

“Dios mio, todo mi cuerpo duele. ¿Puedo tener un poco de agua, por favor?” Alec whispered out grabbing the attention of his family sitting around his hospital room. Maryse was the first to react as she held a cup of water with a straw at Alec’s mouth. 

“Oh, mijo, te amo,” Maryse answered without thought when another tear fell now that her son was awake again. 

Alec gratefully sipped at the water before responding. “Está bien, mamá. No llores, estoy bien. Yo también te amo.” Maryse gently kissed him on the cheek before sitting back down in the chair at his bedside. Alec looked around the room to his family seeing Izzy, Simon, and Max watching his interaction with Maryse happily while Jace held a sleeping Clary. He noticed a certain presence was considerably lacking from the room. “¿Dónde está Magnus? ¿El está bien? No recuerdo lo que sucedió después del disparo.”

Before Alec got an answer about Magnus, Jace spoke up. “Okay, is this normal? Should we get a doctor? Did he forget how to speak English?” 

Just then, Magnus re-entered the room and answered Jace’s question. “It’s okay, this happens with bilingual people all the time. After they wake from anesthesia, their brain sticks to their first language until they adjust.” He was holding a chart and had changed into scrubs since they arrived as his suit was covered in Alec’s blood. 

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Izzy joked from her spot on the couch next to Max.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice was a mixture of relief and need. 

Magnus sat beside Alec on his bed and took his hand. “Hello, darling, how are you feeling?” 

“Uh, sore and tired. I want to go home,” Alec answered as Magnus leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“Oh, thank God, he’s back,” Jace said causing a round of laughs that woke Clary. She jolted awake and looked straight over to Alec in the hospital bed with a terrified, sad look on her face. 

Alec was confused as the whole family seemed to suddenly fall into a solemn mood. “What’s wrong, Roja? I know I just got shot, but I didn’t think I looked that bad.” 

Max laughed as the rest of the family still looked a little unsure. “There’s my big brother, he’s definitely okay.” 

Before Alec could answer, a shaking Clary was walking over to stand at the end of his bed while Maryse and Magnus backed up to give her space. “Clary, what is going on? Are you okay?” Clary shook her head in response as tears began to fall. “Hey, Clary, talk to me.” Alec’s voice was soft and kind bringing smiles to everyone’s faces except Clary’s. 

“A-Alec...I-I am so s-sorry...this is my fault.”

“Clary-”

Y-you wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me.”

“Clary, stop-”

You were doing this for me and you...you….he shot you and it’s my f-fault. I’m so-”

“Clarissa Fairchild.” Alec’s voice was as strong as it could be after surgery. It was still deep and intimidating causing Clary to stop her words and start trembling even more expecting him to yell at her. Jace and Magnus were both about to cut in when Alec’s voice started again. 

“Valentine Morgenstern shot me. It is his fault and only his. You did not force me to take this case and you did not have anything to do with Valentine. He took your mom from you and someone needed to stand up for you and her, so I did. This is not your fault, not even close and that thought never even crossed my mind. You are a part of our family and I protect my family, that is the only thing that happened today.” Every person in the room was crying at this point besides Alec who was adamant to make sure Clary was okay. 

“Alec, I-”

“Clary, I swear, if you apologize again, I will throw that cup of water at you. Now come here.” Alec held his hand out towards her and she rushed around the bed to his side. She fell into his arms and sobbed into his chest. He winced slightly the movements causing Jace and Magnus both to come closer, but Alec waved them off and held Clary tighter.

After a few minutes of silence while Clary’s cries died down, she shifted up slightly and looked at Alec. She pressed a grateful kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Alec. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Roja.” Alec let her continue the hug since he felt her still shaking slightly. 

Jace looked dumbfounded while Magnus was laughing as the blonde’s reaction. “Jonathan, I believe Alexander has charmed your girlfriend. Good luck getting her back.” Everyone laughed at that as Clary walked back over to console a pouting Jace. Alec winced again as she got up and from the laugh. “Darling, are you okay? Do need pain meds or anything?”

Alec shook his head and held out his hand. “I just need you.” Izzy and Maryse both awed as Max and Jace made gagging sounds. 

Magnus looked over at Jace and winked. “I told you, he’s a charmer.” 

“Stop teasing my brother and come here.” Alec motioned for him to sit down and Magnus leaned in for kiss. When they pulled away, Alec laid his head back and looked up at his boyfriend. “I love you,” he said softly before turning his head to look at his family around the room. “I love all of you.” 

Max got up and moved a chair closer to Alec’s bed so he could hold his brother’s hand. Izzy came and sat beside Maryse while Magnus was still on his bedside. Jace and Clary looked up at Alec from their spot at the end of the bed. Max let Alec take everyone in before responding. “We love you too, big bro.”


End file.
